terrachroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical (Marvel)
Hybrids Daimon Hellstrom (Demon) As a ruler of a dimension of Hell, Hellstrom commands vast power in his own dimension, the full details and extent of which may yet to be revealed. Potentially, he can perform virtually any magical feat. As Hellstorm, Daimon Hellstrom could sense the presence of the supernatural and could cast spells to transport himself and others into mystical dimensions and back to Earth. Other powers he exhibited at this time may not have stemmed from himself (as he had lost his "Darksoul," see below) but from his magical trident. Hellstorm could project "soulfire" (also called "hellfire") from his trident, causing excruciating pain within living beings through direct contact of a person's life force. The soulfire did not physically burn in the sense that true fire does, and Hellstrom could project soulfire as a concussive blast of force. As the Son of Satan, Hellstrom possessed supernatural powers derived from his "Darksoul," a demonic counterpart to his human soul, which physically manifested itself in the pentagram-shaped birthmark on his chest. The Darksoul granted him superhuman strength and the ability to project soulfire. He was able to magically change into his demonic costume at will be extending the middle three fingers of each hand in the shape of a trident, concentrating, and letting his soulfire engulf his body. Once, Hellstrom used his powers to travel through time to ancient Atlantis. As Hellstorm and the Son of Satan, Hellstrom wielded a trident made of netharanium, a "psychosensitive" metal found only in "Satan's" extradimensional realm. The trident was a medium through which magical energies, such as Hellstrom's soulfire, could be amplified and projected. By projecting the soulfire through the trident, Hellstrom could gain enough thrust to levitate and to fly for short periods. Morgana Le Fay (Fairy) Morgana possesses a gifted intellect, and as a former pupil of Merlin, she possesses a great deal of magical lore, considered one of the greatest sorceresses in Earth's history. To prove this the Eye of Agamotto appeared to Morgan as it considered her a possible replacement for Doctor Strange as Sorcerer Supreme. She is also a high priestess of the Earth goddess (Gaea) by invoking her Celtic name, Danu. Morgana is a very powerful sorceress capable of casting incredible spells. Morgana once cast a spell that resurrected the entire sunken continent of Atlantis, killing the vast majority of its water breathing inhabitants in the process. Morgana could cast location spells. She once cast a spell to locate Doom to see where he was hidden through time and space. She used this same spell to watch him in the modern day, from her location in medieval times. Morgana could cast spells to control her enemies. She cast a spell to enslave Thor into doing whatever she asked. And she also cast a spell to take control of Spider Mans symbiote form to attack his team mates. Again proving her power, Morgana cast a spell to trap the Elder god Chthon within Mount Wundagore where he remained for centuries until he was able to use the Scarlet Witch in the modern day to escape. Morgan has utilized the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak to bind Doctor Strange and Balor, proving her capabilities of manipulating extra-dimensional mystical energies from the Octessence if needed. Morgana once cast a very powerful spell to warp all of reality in her image by harnessing the Norn Stones because of her own link to the Asgardians since she is Half Faerie which are the same race as the Dark Elves. She also used the Twilight Sword in this effort however she required The Scarlet Witch to bridge the gap between her own magic and the sword itself. Morgana once again cast a spell to warp all of reality around the planet by just using the masculine energies of Mordred however the spell was foiled by the Black Knight. This brings into question the necessity of the Norn Stones, the twilight Sword and the Scarlet Witch in her previous effort. Morgana was very skilled in magical time travel. It was one of her most frequently used magics. She once traveled back in time to kill Doom as a child, however she didn't, having decided that she wanted him to know why she was going to kill him instead. Morgana used time travel to transport her entire army of monsters from the Medieval times to the modern day. Morgana was very powerful in Necromancy. So much so that Doom actually traveled back in time in order to learn from her how to create an army of monsters. Something she frequently did. Morgana also cast a spell to re-animate every person killed by the sword Excalibur by using a shard of the sword itself, in an effort to create a dead army. Morgana also used Necromancy to unleash a global sized army of the dead all over Europe by utilizing the hidden cities of the dead. Morgana once used Necromancy to create an entire army of monsters that she unleashed on the Dark Avengers. She also transported this army through time and space from Medieval times, to the modern day to fight her enemies. Morgana has demonstrated the ability to grant powers to others. She once enchanted a stone petal from the Ebon Rose and told Ian Mcknee to swallow it. She told him that the petal would allow him to speak with Gaeas children, both flora and fauna, giving him control over them. She also granted Ian all of her powers for a period of time to help him use the cornerstones of creation. Morgana was capable of teleporting across dimensions, locations and through time. She has also demonstrated an ability to teleport entire armies and to relocate her entire castle into another dimension. She once used teleportation to kill the Sentry by literally teleporting into his direct location and causing him to explode. Morgana is incredibly powerful. Her projection of magical energy in the form of bolts, beams and various others when battling, has on several occasions proved devastating. When she battled Doom in a magical fight, her energy projection proved far too strong for him and she left him completely comatose for a period of time until he was able to get help from the Dark Avengers. Morgana has demonstrated an ability to change her shape and form. She has on occasion used magic to grow in size to assume a giant version of herself. She has also assumed different forms altogether, including a dragon. Morgana has demonstrated the power to transform one thing into another. She once cast a spell that turned various suits of Armour into a monstrous creature to attack the Black Knight. Morgana cast a spell once to turn normal trees into monstrous ones and sent them to fight Ian Mcknee. Morgana turned Ares to stone when she battled the Dark Avengers. Morgan has frequently displayed the ability to project herself in astral form. While in Astral Form she has also been able to utilize her entire array of magical powers. She has also been able to bring others into an Astral plane of existence too and battle them there. She can also affect physical beings and objects while in astral form. Satana Hellstrom (Demon) Satana is a succubus, a particular type of demon blessed with great beauty and magical powers. Satana's soul was formerly bonded to an archdemon and agent of destruction known as "The Basilisk." It was a very powerful demon, considered one of the deadliest, and she could release him from inside her and then return it to her. As a succubus, she feeds on the souls of people. Her kiss kills her victims, causing them to shrivel and release the soul in a butterfly like form. Satana would then capture the butterfly to feed on it. When she takes people's souls, she gains power from them and it increases her magical powers. Satana possesses the ability to generate, control, and project hellfire (also known as soulfire) at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can be used to burn their physical body. Satana is able to enter and control the minds of others. Satana can release her astral form from her body, instantaneously and at will. Sorcerer Supreme Agamotto As the Sorcerer Supreme of the Marvel Universe, and the spawn of an Elder God of Earth, a realm where magic appears especially attuned, Agamotto possesses extremely powerful magical abilities, which he can channel to certain mystics, mainly the Sorcerer Supreme of the mainstream Earth dimension, sufficient in strength for him to usually defend his reality. Agamotto has held his own against entities of such power as Dormammu and Galactus on several separate occasions when they clashed, making it apparent his full power can rival either's. It has been hinted that he is more powerful than both Oshtur and Hoggoth combined, despite being the spawn of the former. As the Vishanti, their power and omniscience is even further magnified. Agamotto specializes in divination and truth, such as the Eye of Agamotto's all-revealing light. Agamotto is described as "all-knowing," implying omniscience in dimensions even beyond his own, or at least potent mystic sensory abilities; so powerful are his abilities to gather knowledge that he is even prone to knowledge concerning cosmic entities in other universes, such as Galactus, aware that he had been Galan and of his origins. Such is the magical potency of Agamotto that the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, was unable to banish him back to his own realm, even when invoking the united strength of Dormammu, Cytorrak, Watoomb, Raggadorr, Denak, the Seraphim, the Faltine, Ikonn and Valtorr to fuel the spell. Agamotto is even capable of resurrecting others, as he did to Cadaver, as well as opening time portals. Clea Sorceress Supreme of the Dark Dimension, possessing vast magical powers. She has exhibited abilities such as forming and throwing magical bolts of energy, conjuring objects and energies, teleporting, telekinesis, controlling others’ minds, and casting illusions. Presumably, she is capable of replicating any spell performed by her former mentor, Doctor Strange. Clea can tap into various mystical forces by petitioning other-dimensional entities for aid, relying on her own mystic talents, and manipulating various mystic forces of both the Marvel Universe and the Dark Dimension. Clea is half-Faltinian and half Dark Dimensional mortal, and can naturally fly and hover. Before coming to know Doctor Stephen Strange, Clea was only acquainted with the mystic forces in minor ways, but her potential increased with training. Her powers increase and decrease based on her peace with herself, her energy levels, her current condition, and her connection to her environment. Clea's mystic powers were greatest when she wore the Flames of Regency, the sign of the true ruler of the Dark Dimension which is reinforced by the denizens of the Dark Dimension believing in their ruler and weakens when that belief does so. Clea's powers have at times been shown to be greater in the Dark Dimension than they are on Earth. Clea can exit her body in her astral form and travel outside it at the speed of thought. She can communicate with others telepathically, most notably to Doctor Strange due to their close bond. Clea can plant telepathic suggestions in the minds of others (at times briefly hypnotizing them), alter the memories of others, sense the psychic auras of others, determine when others are lying, see the astral forms of others, create psyche-spheres to block the telepathy of others, and astrally channel good spirits for limited astral effects. Clea can also project her mind or body through the time stream. Clea can combine her mind with Doctor Strange and others in order to increase mystic talent, and can extend force spheres from there. Clea is also a talented hypnotist. By casting a certain spell, Clea can awaken memories in the ego of another, allowing them to visualize events that they have not experienced, or creating illusions of others' memories in that person's mind; this spell can also awaken events from the past, however. Clea can utilize weaver magic to disguise or reform her clothing or the clothing of others. As well, Clea can mystically transform her body and the bodies of others. Clea has transformed a man into a pig and guns into snakes. Clea has also conjured a rabbit, a leopard, an octopus, and a mystic warrior seemingly from thin air. Clea can cast various spells due to her own mystic potential, including a spell of silence, the conjuring of mystic bolts, the masking of death, temporally banish others, project seismic bolts, form light-formed bindings, form a fire shield, cast an invisibility spell, reverse the effects of advanced aging, conjure a mystic force field, use telekinesis, generate frozen hail, generate a rain of flame, manipulate metal, translate other languages through an incantation, retard the progress of advancing flames, fire mystic flares, transfer magic power from one being to another, cast a spell of protection to limit the ability of others to attack her. Clea can, to a limited extent, teleport herself and others to various locations and other dimensions, including the astral plane (through which she can travel physically). She has been known to travel from Earth to the Dark Dimension and back rather easily at times, but has had challenges doing so at other times, depending, likely, on various mystical principles. Clea once cast a sympathy spell, drawing upon the power of multiple psyches and powering them with love. Clea can channel pagan magic rituals and entreat earth spirits such as Gaea for aid. She once used the energies of the Silver Surfer to create the being Ardina, using an enchanted knife to pierce his virtually indestructible, cosmic-energy enhanced metallic skin. Certain demons are naturally resistant to Clea's powers. As she is descended from the Faltine race of beings, it is suggested that can generate her own mystical energy like Umar and Dormammu and draw upon it to fuel her magic. Clea possesses tremendous magical power as a member of the Faltine race, although she is less experienced than the others. Jericho Drumm (Brother Voodoo) Brother Voodoo is a master of Voodoo Magic. As a Houngan, he uses it as a form of order or white magic. He can become immune to fire by entering a trance. While entranced his body will not burn and he will not feel the heat. Jericho can control fire and his skin becomes impervious to burning. Brother Voodoo is able to create a form of smoke or vapors that conceal his location. This smoke is accompanied by the sound of voodoo drums. The constant beat of the drums can disorient or unnerve an opponent. He can see through the smoke he forms, and possibly through other smoke created by magical means. Brother Voodoo has a form of hypnotism. It is not very effective on humans; the more intelligent a being is the more strongly they can resist his control. However, it does work well on animals. It can also be used on plants and vegetation, but their lack of mobility makes their usefulness limited. The subject must be alive, and he can only concentrate on one being at a time. Jericho can call upon Daniel Drumm's spirit. Daniel can either enter Jericho's body to augment him physically, or he can be used to possess another being. The person becomes a virtual slave as long as he or she is alive or does not already have another foreign spirit within their body. When Daniel's spirit leaves the body, the person affected generally feels nauseous. Jericho is immune to harmful magic. Jericho can use the Evanodor Compatriot Boost Spell to transport him to other dimension. He can also summon mystical creatures to counter-attack magical attacks. Magali Szardos As the Sorceress Supreme of experience in magic surpassing even that of Doctor Strange, Margali is capable of controlling magical forces for a wide range of effects. Margali is an accomplished sorceress, equal of almost any sorcerer on Earth, having fought its Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange, to a stalemate in her own dimension, occupying the "The Winding Way's" highest position. The Winding Way grants mystic power, but that power ebbs and flows unpredictably, affecting the strength of Margali's magic. Maragli can cast spells and transform herself. As the Red Queen she manifested her magic as a flaming sword, could extend her nails into long talons, and fire blasts of red arcane energy. Stephen Strange (Doctor Strange) Yao (Ancient One) As Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, the Ancient One possessed a greater knowledge and mastery of the mystic arts than anyone else on Earth. He was born with a great talent for sorcery, and he has fulfilled that potential through extremely long years of study and training, living for more than 500 years. The Ancient One has the ability to tap this universe's infinite store of ambient magical energy and manipulate this to a variety of effects. The skill derives from three major sources: personal powers of the mind/soul/body, powers gained by tapping the universe's ambient magical energy and employing it for specific effects, and, finally, powers gained through the tapping of extra-dimensional energy by invoking entities or objects of power existing in tangential mystical dimensions. (The latter means of power is usually gained by reciting incantations.) Some of these effects include: * Forming magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control and erecting energy shields or screens with a high degree of durability to both physical and magical damage. * The art of astral projection, the mental ability to separate the astral self-the sheath of the soul, or life essence-from his physical self, and in this form traverse through space unbounded by physical laws but fully retaining human consciousness. The astral form is invisible, intangible, and incapable of being harmed except by the most rigorous of mystical means. The astral form only possesses those magical powers residing in the sorcerer's mind: thought casting, psychokinesis, etc. He has such mastery that he can remain in astral form for up to 24 hours and even more before there is corporeal deterioration of his physical form. The physical form is quite vulnerable to attack when the astral form is absent. If harm were to befall the physical form while in astral form, the astral form would be stranded in the wraith-like state. While the astral form is absent, the physical form remains in an inert death-like trance. * Thought-casting over short or vast distances in a manner virtually identical with telepathy. The entire Earth was within the reach of the Ancient One's mind, providing he knew where to contact the specific mind he is seeking. He could simultaneously communicate with more than a dozen minds at a time. * Utilizing local magical energy to teleport across the face of the Earth or into a mystical dimension (certain higher dimensions beyond height, width, depth, etc. where the physical laws can be based on magic rather than science). Oddly enough, teleportation within a dimension is more taxing than teleportation between dimensions. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. Physical teleportation across time rather than space is the most power-draining feat of them all. The Ancient One had a vast knowledge of mystical spells and incantations invoking the names and aspects of various extra-dimensional objects and beings of power. Through these incantations the Mage is able to call upon these extra-dimensional power sources for very specific effects without taxing the personal abilities. Aside of the above mentioned manipulations he has been known to use such spells capable of opening dimensional gateways, levitating, creating life-like illusions, mesmerizing others, and casting a spell of silence, preventing subjects from speaking of certain matters or subjects. The full extent of the powers and abilities of the Ancient One's non-corporeal form after his "death" and becoming one with Eternity are unknown. In his prime, the Ancient One was a master of the martial arts. For many years prior to his death, his advanced age (he lived to be more than 500 years old) impaired his abilities to the point were he could no longer engage in physical combat. Although the magical powers of the Ancient One are as vast as they were hundreds of years ago, his physical abilities were, in his extreme old age, greatly impaired. The Ancient One had also acquired and created many mystical artifacts, including the Eye and the Amulet of Agamotto, the Crystal Orb of Agamotto, the Book of The Vishanti and the Cloak of Levitation -- all which are now owned by Doctor Strange.